


窝边草

by Plantrees



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantrees/pseuds/Plantrees
Summary: 一只不吃窝边草的兔子不小心吃了窝边草，发展到只能吃窝边草【ALL光，嫖文】
Relationships: NPC/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 102





	1. 兔子不吃窝边草（黑龙男路人X兔娘，后入）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.嫖文，嫖文，嫖文，重说三。  
> 2.脑洞来由，兔子有发情期。  
> 3.私设兔娘光，非处，口无遮拦，想看哭唧唧小白莲的别点。  
> 4.这文走向是兔子不吃窝边草到兔子太出名以至于只能吃窝边草那种。  
> 5.作者很重口，所以有BG跟GL。没有人外。章节前会有预警。  
> 6.接受部分点单，如果适合的话【？！

这是巴德龙第三天送食物到后桅旅馆的205房。  
敲了敲门提醒里面的人，巴德龙等了一会儿没见人来开门，只能照常放在门口的垫子上了。  
实在是令人羡慕的艳福啊，十年前他怎么就遇不上个维埃拉姑娘发情期呢？  
哪怕是见多识广的巴德龙也为那天的盛况惊讶，邀请暗示的鸡尾酒摆满了两大桌，海豚亭里熙熙攘攘挤满了佣兵而全场却安静得如同入了夜的黑衣森林。  
只因为来了位罕见的，发情期的，维埃拉族姑娘。  
艾欧泽亚的维埃拉族并不多见，种族天性使然，她们就算走出了密林也多数生活在格里达尼亚，极少会步入海之都。  
冒险者行会成立之后，海豚亭里各行各业的顾客带来了各式各样的消息，自然也把森之都高挑美丽的维埃拉族姑娘的秘闻带来。  
相传维埃拉族男女数量的差异使得他们的进化保留了发情期，随着星月的交替，发情期来临的维埃拉族姑娘们会纷纷前往魔女咖啡馆里选择心仪的对象与对方共度几日良宵。然而每个维埃拉族姑娘的发情期都不尽相同，除非刻意守候，否则只能向元灵祈祷运气。  
能被维埃拉族姑娘挑中，事后还不被榨干成药渣，足够成为冒险者们吹嘘的本钱。  
长期在户外奔走才能拥有的巧克力般的肤色，普通的棉布厚袍也藏不住前凸后翘的曲线，更何况她穿着维埃拉族特有的凉鞋，露出了修长有力的长腿，一眼就能看出是战斗经验丰富的冒险者。  
举手投足，皆具风情，满场的冒险者像是开屏的孔雀，争奇斗艳，努力地引起这位女王的注意。  
得到女王青睐雀屏中选的是位俊朗矫健的暮晖敖龙，不得不说在这种事情上，种族优势是无法避免的。  
巴德龙胡思乱想着离开，屋内，战情正酣。  
光抱着柔软的鹅毛枕俯趴在床，承受着身后有一下没一下的撞击，发情期要结束了，她前几天被欲望冲昏了的脑子逐渐清醒过来。  
虽然这轮完了就差不多了，也不至于这么消极怠工的，光勉力夹紧了臀，挤压着甬道里的巨物。  
敖龙被她弄了个措手不及，险些精关失守，“小坏蛋。”拍打了几下屁股，掌下的臀肉柔韧，捏着臀肉再向上抬起几分，纤细的腰肢折出让人心颤的弧线。  
灵巧的舌头轻轻地舔舐着光的后背，痒得她不禁打了个颤，随后翘起屁股把敖龙的性器又吃进去了点。  
“你用力点嘛~”光抓过敖龙空闲的右手放在胸前，柔软丰盈的乳团难以一手掌握，挺立的乳果像小石子般硌着他的掌心。  
连续睡了几天，敖龙已经摸清光的性癖，她喜欢粗鲁不喜欢暴虐，就算正在兴头上，做得太过分也会挨踢下床。  
用力揉搓着绵软的乳肉，特别是乳果更要不留余力地捏捻，层层叠叠的内壁就会挟持着他的肉杵，捣弄时会被热情挽留。  
“我怕我用力你就去太快了。”敖龙继续不慌不忙地向上耸动着，“昨晚可是你哭着说受不了要我慢点的。”  
“嗯……昨晚……是昨晚，现在是现在……”光配合着敖龙的频率晃动着屁股，敖龙的鳞片刮着皮肤有点痛，却更刺激了她的欲望，粗长又带了点弧度的性器一插到底整根吞没，每每用力顶进都从花心边缘蹭过，永远差一点让她到达巅峰，实在是，太讨厌了，“你是不是……不行了。不行我就……出去换一个……”  
话音刚落，穴里最敏感的软肉就生生吃了接连几下有力的顶弄，敖龙单手箍着光的腰臀不让她躲避，感受着性器被绞紧的媚肉吮吸的快感：“亲爱的，你不知道……不能在床上说男人不行吗？嗯……真紧，再用力点……”  
这个姿势是进得极深的，突如其来的快感令光不禁软了腰肢，只能撅着屁股任由敖龙肏弄，娇媚的呻吟随着撞击断断续续地不成调子，丰盈的汁水被挤压出来，随着晃动撒落在床单上。  
奈何敖龙性格恶劣，用力了几下又恢复了原来不紧不慢的节奏，连续反复几回，一直不让光痛快地攀过那个高峰。  
“嗯……呜……混蛋……”呻吟里呜咽着带上了撒娇的哭腔，光放开了枕头，左手伸向早已玩得红肿的花核，想要自食其力获得高潮，却被敖龙发现，抓住手臂反手压在背上。松开原本揉捏着乳肉的手，敖龙任由她被蹂躏到充血的奶果磨蹭在旅店有些粗糙的布料上，刺痒逼得光不自觉地扭动着上身，想解除那股钻心的痒意。  
空闲出来的手看似温柔地扶了一下光的小腹，让她感受下肉棒蹭到花心的快感，猛地下滑捏住红肿的小肉粒，“啊！——”光骤然拔高了声音绷直了腿，“不——不行——不要——你放开——”敖龙充耳不闻，狠狠揉搓着，丝毫不顾忌那颗小东西有多么娇嫩，同时快速抖腰撞击花心。  
光被死死摁在床上，激烈的扭动挣扎也挣脱不了敖龙恶劣的手指，快感逼得她几乎要晕厥过去，淋漓的汁水从腿根直顺着流下弄湿床单，紧致的内壁抽搐着吮吸着，敖龙差点抽动不得，汹涌的快意一路从前段直传到尾椎。  
“不——不行……”光终究是被逼出了眼泪，“啊嗯……要坏了……我不行了……”  
得到了满意的结果，敖龙放松了对小花珠的碾压，轻轻地揉动着，喘着粗气，身体前倾舔舐身下美人的脸蛋：“呃呼……说点好听的？我们……一起？”  
款摆着腰肢，光艰难地抽出右手摸向敖龙的腹肌，顺着腹股沟的鳞片下滑，指尖搔刮过他性器敏感的根部，侧过头舔了一下敖龙的尖角：“哼嗯……射进来，我要你的种子。”  
体内的欲根似乎又大了几分，撑得光忍不住往前挪动一下，然后被敖龙抓着屁股拖了回来，在腿间再次冲撞起来。  
粗长的性器贯穿着粘腻的甬道，每一次撞击都尽根没入，抽插的水声咕叽咕叽的，整个床都跟着两人动作摇晃得咯吱咯吱地响。  
敖龙的手指再次回到她身前，尽情玩弄着小花核，急得光扭着腰向后躲，却又是把自己往敖龙的性器上送，粘稠的花汁很快趟了一手。  
敖龙捣弄的力道一次比一次重，这前后夹击的，没十几下功夫，光就尖叫着泄了身。温热的阴精浇到龟头上，敖龙也不再忍着，大股大股的浓精尽数灌满了紧致的甬道。  
高潮后两人瘫软在床上，光也没力气推开压在她身上的敖龙，每次喘息都带动着抽搐的内壁，似乎在意犹未尽地吮吸着敖龙还没抽出去的肉棒。敖龙的手掌依然包裹着光的花穴，把人往自己方向摁去，指尖轻柔摩挲着花珠，疲软下去也分量十足的肉棒小幅度抽动着延长她的快感。  
“啊嗯……够了……让我听个留言……”光软哒哒地剥开敖龙不安分的手指，又任由他不死心地爬到胸口揉捏乳肉，摁开早上就在闪烁着提醒她的通讯呗。  
‘喂？光，是我，敏菲利亚。你身体好点了吗？如果可以的话，能不能来趟沙之家，黑涡团发来了调查委托，可能要麻烦你跑一趟。’  
“收到，明天就来。”  
“要走了？”敖龙啄吻着她的背声音模糊地问到，双手撵摁着奶尖把人往怀里捞，“看在我这么卖力的份上，下次也找我好不好？”  
光没有回答，挣脱开敖龙的手起床缓步向浴室走去，虽然经过了三天连续不断的性事，可是维埃拉族早已习惯这样的节奏，对光来说最多休息半天又是一只活蹦乱跳的好兔子。  
伸个懒腰，敖龙刚射进去的浓稠白液混着花汁就顺着腿根往下淌，光低头摸了一把还微张着的穴口，手指勾出点粘液，扭腰对着紧盯着她动作的敖龙舔了舔手指：“给你十分钟硬起来。”  
“嗷……”敖龙捂着脸哀嚎一声马上蹦下床，“不用十分钟！”


	2. 兔子不小心吃了半棵窝边草（古·拉哈·提亚X兔娘光，脐橙，野战）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：1、部分礼节性过度剧情  
> 2、猫魅族吃芳香蝾螈发情设定  
> 3、水晶塔任务收集偏属性水晶要打FT的旧版本设定

  
光百无聊赖地趴在第七天堂的吧台上，把面前的葡萄酒从香槟杯倒到三角杯里，又从三角杯倒回香槟杯。  
“这味道……”雅修特拉坐到光旁边，闻了闻空气中漂浮的酒香，“是夏马尼·洛马尼送你的葡萄酒？”  
“嗯，就是揍泰坦前喝的那瓶，还有一点没喝完。”光把香槟杯推到雅修特拉面前，“虽然杯子不对，可味道还是对的。”  
雅修特拉接过杯子，抿了一口问：“喝了你的酒，帮你解决烦恼，我们美丽的光之战士，是什么烦恼让你在这唉声叹气？”  
光捏了捏眉心：“过于出名，不好狩猎。”  
雅修特拉愣了一下，反应过来后笑出声：“要到了吗？”发情期。  
“差不多了。”光苦恼得扒了扒顺到左肩的银亮长发，“我理解搬家的打算，可是本来想着摩杜纳没熟人无所谓，换个发型或者能……可是我昨天坐了一天，不断有人来问你是打败了帝国将军那位维埃拉族吗？”  
“嗯……”雅修特拉单手撑着脸，出了个主意，“你要不要考虑一下找个信任的固定关系？”  
光抿了抿嘴，说话的声音在喧闹的佣兵酒吧里几乎轻不可闻，幸亏猫魅族的耳朵分外敏锐：“你不要小看维埃拉族，我是天生生理缺陷没有子宫发情期才不那么频繁，可是一回两三天基本没停过，没几个人能撑过来。”  
“那，一个不行，再加一个两个？”  
“……求求你，饶了我。”  
雅修特拉捂着嘴压下笑意：“开玩笑开玩笑，不过固定关系确实能有助你度过那段时间，毕竟你那时候不好战斗，如果遇到别有用心的人不安全。”  
“兔子不吃窝边草，船到桥头自然直。”光摆手道，“再不济也还有玩具呢。”  
  
原来猫魅吃了芳香蝾螈会发情是真的，光伸手捏了捏抱着她胳膊不停磨蹭的红发猫魅的耳朵，柔韧的触感使她忍不住捏多两下。  
她不过是收集完偏属性水晶看看天气适合就顺便去黑衣森林钓个鱼，转个身就看到这只猫魅对着她桶里的芳香蝾螈溜哈喇子，光想了想，对猫魅说：“这条芳香蝾螈我没用了，烤给你吃好不好？”  
“真的吗？！”红发猫魅睁大了异色的双眼，一脸惊喜地看着她。  
然后……然后就是现在这个局面了。  
看来是个初哥，连自己种族脉门都不知道，猫魅她还真没试过，不知道能撑多久，实在不行回去用玩具？不过他好像认识自己，那么轻易就吃下她递的食物，一点都没有对陌生冒险者的戒心。  
就在光想着要不要拐了这只猫魅时，胳膊突然轻了，抬头看去，红发猫魅似乎发现了自己的情况，涨红了脸向后倒退几步，却没注意脚下有个碎石滑了一下生生摔了个屁股蹲，把自己一心想藏住的事情暴露出来。  
光挑眉，长度不够分量来凑，眼珠子一转，舔了舔唇，大不了她辛苦一点，就他了。  
论跳跃力，猫魅是比不上维埃拉的，没等他反应过来，就被维埃拉姑娘坐住了腰杆完全被压制住力量，想支起身都难，而自己翘起的性器刚好紧贴着人家的股缝。  
看着猫魅脸上的颜色快蒸得跟他头发一个色号，光意味深长地笑了，抚上猫魅的脸颊，拇指摩挲了下他控制不住露出的小尖牙，说：“小红猫，吃了我的鱼，就得付点报酬呀。”  
“报……酬？”猫魅傻兮兮地重复着，光伺机把手指伸进他的口腔，猫魅舌头特有的倒刺擦过她的指腹，令她忍不住拨弄两下舌尖。  
哎哟，更兴奋了，光动了动腰，往后挪了一下，翘起屁股配合猫魅直挺挺的棒子蹭过那块有些湿润的布料：“你硬了……我想吃。”  
钓鱼的衣服被光幻化成她很喜欢的一套衬衫，衣结绑在胸下，托起动人的沟谷，露出纤细的腰线，长条围裙挡住腿部，只有绕到身后才会发现她只穿了一条堪堪盖住屁股的短裙。  
猫魅确实很小一只，光坐在他大腿上，把人拉起来后饱满的乳房刚好对准了猫魅的脸，挺了挺胸就吓得他又向后倒入去。  
“你帮我脱，我帮你脱。”自作主张下了主意，光就毫不客气地开始扒拉掉猫魅的坎肩，然而猫魅被光扒开衣服摸着他起伏不停的腹肌时，他依然僵硬地举着双臂，没敢伸手解开面前晃动着的衣结，可是灵巧的猫尾已经自动自觉地环住女郎光滑的腰肢。  
轻笑一声，光捏了捏腰上毛绒绒的尾巴尖，抓住猫魅的手放在裸露的乳肉上，慢慢地向下滑落，弓箭手指腹的硬茧激得她打了个哆嗦，夹紧了大腿，最后让猫魅的手指停在了衣结的尖角。  
目不转睛盯着光动作的猫魅咽了一口口水，湿漉漉的眼神满是痴迷，像是鼓起了十倍的勇气，抬头问：“我，我可以亲亲你吗？”  
光摇头，伸手摸了摸他的脸：“小红猫，其他地方可以，唇不行，吻是恋人的行为，我不发展长久的关系。”  
猫魅闭了眼，像是下定了决心一般，手指夹住衣结一角，向下扯开。  
  
高大的树冠遮天蔽日，风吹过，树海的哗哗声响跟嘈杂川的潺潺溪流声盖过了和平苑外隐秘一角的动静。  
“嗯……对，托着下面，你捏一下嘛~”光的上衣没有被完全脱下，猫魅解开衣结就忍不住开始把玩那对丰满挺翘的奶团。  
奈何猫魅不会更多，只会托着乳团轻柔来回捏搓，粗糙的指腹刮得光心痒，只好教导起来，不得不说，在黑衣森林斑驳的树影里野战，让光仿佛回到了家乡的小村落，当年她也是被这么教出来的。  
一边抓着猫魅的右手手腕像上推，让挺立的乳首蹭过他掌心的薄茧，光自己托起左边的丰乳，掐住红如莓果的奶尖，倾身送到他唇边，娇声问：“奶子痒，你帮我吸一吸。”  
红发猫魅人生中第一次见到这番艳景，不禁屏住呼吸，缓缓凑上前，粗糙的舌面如光所愿的刮过奶头敏感的神经纤维，荡出一声娇喘：“嗯……好……舔我啊~”  
光也是第一次跟猫魅做，而且还是个没经验的小处猫，也做好了不能尽兴的准备，可没料到猫魅舌面的倒刺刮过皮肤时是那么的刺激，还会偶尔戳进奶孔里，本来胸部就是她的敏感点了，又疼又爽的快感直冲脑门，光挺起胸扣着猫魅肩膀就把他的头往胸前摁。  
很快地猫魅就无师自通地学会怎么玩弄光这双高耸的奶峰，摸、揉、捏、搓，带着薄茧的手掌磨着软滑的乳肉，奶尖从指峰中漏出来，夹住舔弄，一会儿按进去，一会儿掐出来，光被他玩得毫不吝啬嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。  
可这样是远远不够的，光挪动手臂扣住猫魅的脖子，抬起屁股，柔软的身子弓出惊人的弧度，空闲的手一把拉下猫魅的裤头，已经挺立多时的肉棒弹了出来，激动得跳跃着。  
猫魅族的性器长满着嶙峋的肉刺，头尖根粗，最粗的地方比光以往遇到过的都要粗壮，倒刺的触感摸上去格外惊心。  
讨好地舔过抖动的猫耳，轻啃耳尖，光直起身体，退开，突然失了那两团温香软肉的猫魅迷惑地抬头看她：“你不喜欢了吗？”没等光回答又伸长了舌尖戳了下敏感的奶孔。  
太刺激了，本来就空虚的花穴不禁收缩两下，她拉过猫魅的手放在腰间围裙的绳扣上：“帮我脱了。”  
围裙甩开，短裙掀起，包裹着女郎神秘地带的小三角布料在稀疏的光圈里泛着濡湿的水痕。  
猫魅目光灼热地盯着那里，抽动鼻子，嘴巴喃喃地说不出话，只懂得抬眼渴求地看着光，手指却已经自觉地摸向裙下的绳结，尾巴把腰肢盘得更紧了。  
光挑了挑眉，默许猫魅的动作，一边的绳结被解开，布料挂在另一边的大腿根处摇晃，露出腿间修剪整理过的毛发，黏腻的淫水在布料和花唇间拉出一道长长的银丝，然后断开。  
怔愣住的猫魅一下子不知道作何动作，只一瞬不瞬地盯着那湿淋淋的花口，舍不得眨眼。  
修长的手指探进艳红的穴口，拘了一汪湿热的汁水，维埃拉姑娘光着屁股坐到猫魅的大腿上，伸手就抹上硬挺的阳根，激动的前液马上流了她一手。  
“好激动啊……”带着一点恶意，光握住粗大的棒身，快速撸动了起来。  
他的小兄弟在他偷偷关注的女孩手指间搓弄着……猫魅的脑子一片空白，就像一锅炖得烂熟的荞麦糊糊，咕噜噜地只会蒸腾着热气，嘴里咿咿呀呀地发出享受的猫叫。  
“舒服吗？”来回伺候几次，光恶劣地用拇指揉了一下马眼，猫魅憋不住快感就要喷射出来，却被狠狠掐住了底端，让他发泄不得。  
“呜呜呜……放开啊……”猫魅扭着腰，急红了眼，手指扒拉着光的手，挣扎着要她放手。  
光磨蹭向前，让占满了湿液的花壶贴上怒涨的阴茎，手指又挑出一点粘液伸进猫魅伸出的唇舌：“你不想，进来吗？”  
没人能拒绝这样的话语，猫魅的舌头含住光的手指用力吮吸奇妙香甜的液体，眼神迷恋地看着同样被欲望灼烧着泛着荡漾春水的维埃拉姑娘：“我想要……”  
奖赏的亲吻落在脸颊上，光拉过猫魅的手掌配合着扶着她的身体，缓缓地往下，臀部晃动着，一点点将猫魅的阳具整个吞进了湿滑微开的媚穴里。  
她的呼吸有些不顺，猫魅的肉刺硌得她穴痒心也痒，花心第一次被密密麻麻的疙瘩顶住，可是太撑了，她好难动。  
紧致湿润的肉壁吸附着肉棒，随着光刻意放缓的呼吸一阵一阵地裹挟着，美妙的快感直冲猫魅头顶，他强忍着喷射的欲望，鼻息间喷吐着粗气，紧紧抓握着光的臀肉揉捏，用力之大估计这场欢爱结束后上面就布满了明显的指印。  
待着两人都缓过结合的这阵快感，光双手搭上猫魅肩膀，屁股配合着猫魅揉捏的频率缓慢地前后晃动起来。  
粗砺的阳具刮搔着娇嫩的内壁，随着晃动对着花心阵阵碾压，酸慰感如潮水般汹涌而来，光不禁又把挺翘着的奶子送到猫魅唇边，被叼住了奶尖不断地吮吸：“嗯啊……好棒……好粗……啊……再用力点……”  
猫魅被光毫不掩盖的放荡话语刺激得他红亮的眼睛似乎要滴出血了，舔吸的力气越来越大，耳畔的呻吟声也愈发娇媚。  
甬道慢慢适应了体内男根的粗长，光抬起身子上下挪动起来，女上的姿势是进得极深的，猫魅没有经验，只会托着光的屁股帮着她动作，直来直去毫无技巧地抽插，可是配合着嘴上舔弄她奶子的功夫，肏得光几乎连魂儿都快飞了。  
“好棒，啊……好深……嗯……小猫……用力，肏我……啊……肏到里面了……”欲望蒸腾着光的脑子，她只觉得眼前一片恍惚，已经不知道自己喊出了什么话语，呻吟卡在喉咙里，被撞得声声破碎。  
淫词浪语激得猫魅越发兴奋，吮吸变成了用力的啃咬拉扯，发红的齿印印在维埃拉姑娘红肿的奶粒上，几十下撞击后，趁着光向下坐的动作，重重地撞上已经敏感不已的花心。  
脑子里的弦断了，魂飞了，火热的内壁抽搐痉挛着，湿淋淋的液体兜头而下，裹挟着猫魅也随之一起高潮了。  
等高潮的风暴缓缓散去，她从云端跌落到猫魅怀里，犹带泣音地控诉着他的恶劣：“呼……你……唔……过分……我要被你……肏死了……”  
猫魅大口大口地喘息着平衡令他头皮发麻的快感，炸开了毛的尾巴继续死紧死紧地盘住光的腰，双臂箍住怀里的娇躯，用力亲吻舔舐着她的后颈：“你真好……我喜欢你……”  
真是可爱的孩子……光没有回答，闭上眼睛享受着黑衣森林午后的阳光。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预告：进入3.0，睡老爷


	3. 兔子第一次吃窝边草（奥尔什方X兔，舔，传教士）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡剧情超长=。=

流淌一地的葡萄酒艳红如血。  
漫天紫雾缠绕着剔透的水晶。  
“等我醒来。”清脆温柔的声音略带哽咽，唇上粘的泪水有点苦，拥抱的手臂勒得生疼，“我会最先打听你的名字。”  
“快走！”是谁在大喊，耳边是人群嘈杂的叫唤，此起彼伏，远处的火光漫天，“你才是希望……你一定要活下去！”  
“光……”  
“光。”  
“光！”  
  
厚重的铁门敞开，呼啸的寒风夹住着雪花卷进巨龙首的指挥室，奥尔什方带着卫兵从皇都归来，没等脱下防寒的衣物，就追着等候在一边的医师问：“光，我是说冒险者醒了吗？”  
“还没。”医师面色愁苦，“她的伤势都是皮外伤，但是没有得到很好的处理导致失血过多，而且看她的穿着似乎是从炎热地带突然到了库尔札斯，从而引发的高烧不退。而且……”话语一顿，医师像是想到了什么脸红了一下，“还有些别的原因……总之，现在那位拉拉菲儿族小姐正在照顾她。”  
奥尔什方面无表情地点点头，把脱下的外套交给科朗蒂奥：“我去看看她，你们整理出紧急的文件跟昨天的监查报告送来。”无视掉下属的欲言又止，便脚步匆匆地向二楼的房间走去。  
常年接纳冒险者进进出出的巨龙首堡垒不缺客房，他的长官却把自己的房间让给了乌尔达哈的通缉犯们，说是他房间暖和利于治疗，可现在甚至去恳求福尔唐伯爵允许他们进入皇都。回忆起奥尔什方跟这位传奇冒险者从认识到现在的来往，对方哪怕种族不同也无可质否的脸蛋跟身材，科朗蒂奥头都大了，他的长官该不会是色令智昏失了智吧……  
“奥尔什方大人！”端着托盘刚关上房门，塔塔露抬头就看到不远处快步走来的精灵，“光醒了，阿尔菲诺正在里面陪她，只是她还没退烧，我去找医师先生，您可以先进去跟光说会儿话。”  
总算有了好消息，奥尔什方喜上眉梢，告诉塔塔露医师的位置，顺便拜托她去厨房拿点容易消化的食物过来。  
“……我的记忆到了进指挥室就没了……”  
年幼精灵接了什么话听不清楚，放在门把上的手有些发抖，奥尔什方忽地失了开门的勇气，没人知道他接住晕倒的维埃拉姑娘时有多恐慌，怀里的身体温度高出寻常，露肩长裙的裙摆撕下了半幅用来包扎腿上跟胳膊上的伤口，血迹渗出布料。一个在冒险队伍里被护在身后的法师疲于逃命到伤重力竭，沙蝎众是要拂晓血盟全部人的命来保证死无对证，何况现在拂晓其他成员一点消息也没有……  
越是想，越是心乱。  
奥尔什方放心不下光的情况，可又因找不到人自觉心中有愧说服不了自己去敲门。  
他正踌躇不定，房门突然开了。  
阿尔菲诺抬头看着奥尔什方，勉强自己扯出一丝微笑：“光请你进去。”  
房里热腾腾的，坐起来的维埃拉姑娘依然用黑羊毛织成的毯子紧紧包裹着自己，平日里竖起来的耳朵收拢在脑后，唯一露出来的脸烧得通红：“奥尔什方……咳咳……谢谢……咳咳咳咳咳——”光深呼吸一口气，勉力把咳嗽卡在喉咙里，“能不能……麻烦你帮我安排只陆行鸟……我需要回趟格里达尼亚。”  
奥尔什方瞪大了眼睛：“你还在发烧！如果是很要紧的事情，我可以找人帮你去办的。”  
“额咳咳咳咳……这个事情只能我去……”光面露难色，她清楚自己现在是什么情况，但平日里能给她出主意的人……阿尔菲诺跟她一样是通缉犯，塔塔露毫无战力，无论谁去都是送死，可是发情期提前了她需要她放在雇员那边的小东西这种事情怎么能跟奥尔什方说呀。  
光舔了舔唇，下意识去找水杯，奥尔什方看见她伸手摸索的动作赶紧把边上的水杯递过去，仅仅是一瞬间的触碰，奥尔什方都能感觉到那火烧般的温度。  
谢天谢地这感冒烧得她腿脚发软，欲望再抓心挠肺她也没力气扑过去，光瞥了眼奥尔什方额头上蒸出来的薄汗，喉咙的干涩依旧，再多的水也解不了她现在的渴。  
不行，不能跟他共处一室，光抓破头皮想着理由快快说服奥尔什方好放她离开，塔塔露把医师带来了，五六个人把房间挤得满满当当。  
简单的观察后，医师看了一圈围在边上的人，脸上有些不自在地问光：“你需要让他们出去吗？”  
光无奈叹了口气：“咳咳……您能帮我劝劝你们长官……咳……放我去趟格里达尼亚吗？”  
“你想都别想！”奥尔什方抢先出声，“就算是很紧急的事情也等你病好了再说！”  
“我明白了。”医师点点头，转身对众人说道，“我们出去说。”  
  
门外，在听了医师的说明后，阿尔菲诺脸红着问到：“也就是说，如果光的发情期不解决，她就一直退不了烧吗？可是这跟她要去格里达尼亚有什么关系？”  
医师眼神奇怪地看了一眼不明所以的阿尔菲诺，旁边的塔塔露已然恍然大悟，作为请求对象的奥尔什方沉默不语，他只能接着解释：“她大概是，不想你们帮她解决发情期。”  
“啊？……”阿尔菲诺瞠目结舌。  
“阿尔菲诺君……”塔塔露拉了拉他衣服，“那个……虽然光没有跟我说过……她跟雅修特拉比较好……光觉得找认识的人帮她度过发情期会让大家关系变质……”  
“那让她去格里达尼亚呢？”本着尊重病人的愿望，阿尔菲诺怀着一丝希望看向医师，得到的是否定的回复：“且不提你们现在的情况，她的身体也不允许做这样的长途跋涉。”  
塔塔露跟阿尔菲诺都沉默了，年幼精灵不由地用央求的眼神看向年长的同族，奥尔什方思考了半晌：“先看看能不能正常退烧吧，我联系一下格里达尼亚那边了解下情况，我送她过去。”  
事情并不如他们所想象的顺利，常规的退烧处理毫无作用，光连续两天高烧不退，幻皇托弗洛朗泰尔哨塔的鬼哭队传来消息，沙蝎众明面上的搜查虽然不敢直接进入格里达尼亚，但是受他们雇佣的佣兵跟冒险者却聚集到了三大城邦里，托伊修加德闭关锁国跟恶劣天气的福，他们还不敢冒然进入库尔札斯地区。  
中午，奥尔什方处理完事务收到阿尔菲诺的邀请去了趟雪之家，进门就看到本该在房间里照顾光的塔塔露。  
“奥尔什方大人……”拉拉菲尔少女握紧了拳头，表情严肃地问他，“您是不是喜欢光？”  
奥尔什方露出一丝被看穿心思的腼腆，没有直接回答她：“……我仰慕她。”  
塔塔露舒了一口气，轻声道：“所以你俩都死咬着牙不肯松口……”  
精灵垂下眼帘，他自然明白塔塔露的话是什么意思，如果说之前给水晶队的援助是为了国家，那他现在匿藏了乌尔达哈的通缉犯，甚至请求生父帮助他们进入皇都，每天询问医师关于少女的病情，休息时不自觉走到房门口等待，从伯爵府回来会带上她喜欢的甜点请塔塔露转交，可他自那天后没踏进过房间一步。  
少女宁肯忍受高热的煎熬也没有松口，只因为两个人都害怕过线后不能返回，害怕以后的面目全非，不如维持现状。  
因爱故生忧，因爱故生怖。  
谁都无法保证，未来会是如何。  
“我不知道以后会怎样……”塔塔露郑重其事地说，“可是，奥尔什方大人，我只知道任由光这样高烧下去，她会死的。”  
“我知道我这样的自作主张光或许会恨我，但是比起被她讨厌被她憎恨，我更不想她死。”  
“所以，我恳求您。”  
  
他抱着一手的东西站在房门口有五分钟了。  
东西都是塔塔露准备的，伊修加德特有的奶茶、松饼、三明治，泽梅尔家的风味焗菜，都是高热量能迅速补充体力的食物。用保温材料制作的保温桶里装满了热水，里面浸泡着几条毛巾，还有干净的衣服。  
借口请他帮忙搬东西的拉拉菲尔少女把门锁扭开就借口离开了，奥尔什方看着门缝里隐约透着月光的房间却迟迟不敢推门。  
阴沉了一天的天气终于开始飘起了雪，再不进去热气就跑光了，奥尔什方边说服着自己边蹭着门缝进去。  
光睡得很沉，对奥尔什方的到来毫无反应，毕竟高烧与发情期都是消耗身体机能的，没得到有效治疗只能靠深层睡眠来维持身体的正常运转。  
少女面颊泛着不正常的红晕，紧闭着双眼，纤长的睫毛不安地抖动着，奥尔什方放下东西，轻轻蹲在床边，伸手探了探光的额头。  
拉诺西亚晴空般蔚蓝的眼睛映出了奥尔什方呆愣的脸。  
“奥尔什方……”  
奥尔什方腾地脸全红了，这声呼唤过于缱绻，让他不由地生出一丝妄念。  
掩饰性地咳嗽一声，奥尔什方拿过大衣盖到光身上,转身把食物端过来：“起来吃点东西吧。”  
热气顺着管道从底层指挥室的壁炉到达二楼，房间里烤得暖烘烘的，为了不让水汽积压在布料里返潮，光只穿着单薄的睡衣，坐起来时散落的长发藏不住玲珑的曲线，奥尔什方有些抱怨的小情绪了，下次不能让壁炉生那么热。  
食物准备得很充足，可是光吃得不多，奥尔什方虽然已经吃了晚饭也陪她吃了点，剩下的可以后面再解决。  
食物带来的满足感，在一定程度上能让人放松下来，光似乎很平静地接受了奥尔什方的存在。  
我……奥尔什方张了张嘴，声音并没能走出喉咙，他没敢动，只是坐在床沿，在离光不到半米的地方，用充满期待的眼神看着她，然后低下头。  
鬼使神差地，光没有躲开，任由温暖的唇舌轻轻触碰。  
这是一个吻。  
纯洁的亲吻很快变了质，唇舌间的缠绵嬉戏最后以一个轻咂结束，奥尔什方不舍得勾了一下舌才松开唇，很甜，是奶茶的味道。  
她的手已经不自觉地挂到精灵的脖子上，光揪了揪奥尔什方的发尾：“你真是……占星台都说龙族要来了……”  
光清楚自己对奥尔什方有好感，可她害怕改变，然而事到临头，也只能接受。  
如果只是性，一切都会简单很多，性是成年人的游戏，那怕双方是陌生的路人，只要能尽情投入，掌握良好的技巧便会得到最高级的快乐。  
可爱情不是，爱是尊重，是责任，是约束，是志同道合者的殊途同归。  
女王、劳班、水晶队、拂晓血盟、异端者、冰之巫女、龙族……两个人都是麻烦事一箩筐的，却偷偷在这饱暖思淫欲……  
“我觉得你要相信阿尔菲诺跟塔塔露小姐，就像我相信科朗蒂奥，他们没有你想象的那么弱小……”奥尔什方话语间听起来很冷静，如果他的手没那么理直气壮地隔着睡衣揉捏光腰侧的软肉的话。  
光没有回答，只是将脸埋在了奥尔什方的肩颈处，修长的耳朵轻划过精灵敏感的耳尖，奥尔什方忍不住抬手捏了捏兔子的长耳。  
修长笔直的兔耳覆盖着短短的银白被毛，耳尖是跟长发一样渐深的天蓝色，奥尔什方每次看到这双耳朵抖动都想伸手摸一摸捏一捏，今天可算是如愿以偿。  
耳朵是每个维埃拉族的禁区，哪怕是同年长大的亲朋密友也不能随意触碰，也是光现在烧得迷迷糊糊的才让奥尔什方得手。  
“奥尔什方……”光低喃着精灵的名字，把对方的手从自己头上拿下，握紧，没多说什么，高烧使得她的喉咙干涩，话语依然含糊不清，精灵却明白她的意思，腰侧的手滑向后背，把人搂入怀中：“光，你是我仰慕的人。”不想你难受，不想你找其他人，想你快点好，所以他来了，他承认他有私心。  
维埃拉姑娘满意地发出一阵低低的呼噜声，努力仰起头舔了舔精灵的下巴，把抓住的手往被窝里带：“你的床单被我弄湿了怎么办？”  
精灵用火热的亲吻堵住她说出更刺激人的话，被窝里的手指毫不客气地拨开布料探进了泥泞的桃源，高热的内壁缠绵地绞紧了先行客，一下一下地邀请着客人再进去点。  
雄性聚集的军营从来就不是什么纯洁的地方，从底层摸爬跪打上来的奥尔什方也跟战友一起去过云雾街某处解决过生理问题，只是心里有了人，事情就变得索然无味。  
背后的手已经自觉地揉捏着丰满的臀肉，环住劲脖拉近，浑圆的乳肉隔着单薄的布料抵着胸膛挤压，纤细的手指抚摸着他块垒分明的腹肌。  
窗外的雪越下越大，月色被掩埋，早已熄灯的房间里昏暗一片，细小的布料挂在绷直的小腿上，随着晃动无力落到床边，精致的脚踝被一只宽大的手掌拉了回去。  
“不……”光的双腿被奥尔什方搁到肩上，双手如同刑具一般死死地钳制住她的屁股，所有的挣扎都是无用功。  
挺立的鼻尖蹭过肿胀的花珠，唇舌贪婪地舔弄着娇嫩的肉瓣，时不时顶进甬道中汲取不断流出的液体，啧啧的水声色情得老司机都脸红。  
光咬着唇，困兽似的呜咽闷在枕头里，她不敢放肆，楼下哨兵交接班的动静提醒着她身处什么地方，显然精灵并不喜欢她忍耐到极点的呻吟，粗糙的舌面碾上敏感的花珠，吮吸舔咬，纤细的腰身挺起，脚趾卷缩，用力抓住奥尔什方手臂的手指泛白。  
她在黑暗中发出一声短促的尖叫，然后很快就失声了，身体抖得停不下来，色情的舔吻依然徘徊在腿根，最后落下两个浅浅的牙印才住口，高潮让光更加头晕目眩了，半掩的眼眸中视线一片模糊，看不清奥尔什方的动作。  
精灵直起身脱掉自己的衣服跟裤子，喝了口奶茶，又含了点喂给她，来不及咽下的甜水顺着下颔浸湿了睡衣的衣领，唇舌流连到她精致的锁骨，缓缓落到深深的沟壑里。  
睡衣被拉起困住双手，早被情欲催使着饱满挺立的奶尖得到眷顾，咬住用舌轻轻拨弄，光下意识地挺起胸脯，希望得到更深入的疼爱，奥尔什方自然配合，伸出手，捻弄硬硬的奶尖，揉搓着浑圆乳团，在她耳畔故意压低了声线说：“发情的兔子果然会很兴奋呢……”  
即使意识模糊，对欲望食髓知味的身体拥有本能的记忆，捆住的手勾着脑袋拉下来缠吻，长腿分开勾到精灵的腰间，抬起垮，湿漉漉的花穴磨蹭着早已挺立的阳具。  
桃源得到了她最喜欢的顾客。  
烫，高热的内壁像是要把吞进的性器融化在痉挛的甬道里，奥尔什方咬紧牙关才忍下交代出去的念头。  
嗯……不够……光绷紧肩颈，含糊不清的喘息被堵在喉咙里，唇舌纠缠，饱胀感填满了身体里的空虚，然而并不让人满足：“嗯……奥尔什方……”  
精灵低头亲了亲了下少女被欲望染了红潮的眉眼：“巨龙首的堡垒隔音做的挺好的，以前驻守的长官可以带人回来的……光，我想听……”所以不要忍。  
双手捏住了丰盈的臀肉抬起屁股，骤然发力的性器毫无阻碍地贯去了甬道深处，肉冠肆意碾压着花心蹂躏，凶狠的力度足以将身下人肏出凌乱的尖叫声。  
“啊……奥尔什方……不要……唔嗯……”突如其来的快感逼得光几乎泣出声来，话虽如此，身体依然诚实，媚肉绞紧了花径里那根粗硬的阳具，配合着抽插的节奏一下下收绞吞吐着。  
紧致包裹的甬道啜得奥尔什方头皮阵阵发麻，然而怀中身体熟练的节奏让他不禁心生了些醋意，难以自持地掐牢了光的小腹，开始卯足了劲玩起花样，换着角度搅动戳刺花心：“嗯……光……舒服吗？”  
把那双长腿从腰间掰到肩上向前压去，伸出舌尖拨弄着翘挺的红莓，奥尔什方顶着敏感的腺体猛烈地抖动腰部，少女甜腻的尾音随着精灵加重的动作趋于破碎，最终泄出了崩溃的哭喊。  
“啊……不要……奥尔什方！呜呜呜……我受不了了……”少女泣不成声地环着他的颈子小声呜咽着，湿热的阴精喷涌而出，却被粗大的性器堵住，花核被肆意玩弄着，无限延长着这波高潮，奥尔什方再次封了光的唇将人抱进怀中，稳稳托住了腰背，高潮中的每一次抽动都销魂蚀骨，让人疯狂。  
涨……含糊不清的话语被咽在舌尖，光单手捂着下腹感觉到身体内部的活物，她抱紧了奥尔什方，贪婪地从精灵那汲取着空气与水分，高热与欲望烧没了她，尽数溅到甬道尽头的精液缓和了发情期的饥渴。  
奥尔什方舔去少女眼角的泪渍，轻轻啃咬着下唇，伟大的哈罗妮保佑，海德林的光芒终究是落入了他怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章继续睡老爷


	4. 兔子继续吃窝边草（奥尔什方X兔，背入女上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：福尔唐家兄弟关系有问题

“接……嗯……接阿德内尔……占星台……啊……报告……”安静的房间里，颤抖的声音断断续续念着手里的军报，“今日……护送……嗯啊！奥尔什方！”  
被娇斥了的精灵松开捏搓奶尖的手指，讨好地舔舐着面前少女柔软的皮肤，粗糙的手掌依然肆意揉捏胸前丰满的浑圆，肩头更是被反复舔吻，那里的伤痕刚愈合不久，是替敏菲利亚挡了一道流矢划破的。  
蜜色的肌肤上布满了斑驳的红痕，后颈跟腿间的位置尤其密集，感受到脊椎上同一个位置又被奥尔什方用力吮咬，光溢出一声微弱的气音，那里铁定瘀血到发黑了。  
那道被长剑砍出的陈年疤痕，是救弗朗塞尔时留下的伤，这个人一直惦记着，感谢白魔法师们精湛的操作，恢复得不错，已经消退成浅浅的印记。  
身经百战的冒险者身上少不了功勋的伤痕，小腹上是被魔物唾液腐蚀过的痕迹，小腿有海洋生物蜇过留的疤，连头发都被龙族的翼风扇断过。  
光觉得自己有点冤，明明两个人为了各自的使命都落了一身伤，转头来奥尔什方居然还要为了救他发小来生她气，个没良心的。  
咬着唇压抑着呻吟，光捏着纸张的手指用力到泛白，她刚刚是傻了才答应帮他念报告，刚念了点开头就被精灵抱到怀里，坐到他结实的腹肌上。  
起初光并不在意，结果这家伙越来越过分，大腿支了起来一用力，将她的腿根分开，双腿就悬挂在了两侧，仗着人窝在自己怀里开始毫不客气地玩弄起乳团，没有勃起也颇有分量的性器抵着花穴，存在感十足。  
光试着深呼吸，却一而再地卡在肺里，因为奥尔什方的手正顺着她大腿内侧滑动，又煽风点火用鼻尖拨弄她的耳朵。  
“你奶尖硬了。”奥尔什方低声凑近光的耳边轻笑，还吹了吹她耳根的绒毛，长耳朵像是不耐痒似的抖动起来，“要我摸摸吗？”  
光奋力挪了挪，把手里的军报丢向床边的桌上后，抓起奥尔什方箍着她的手臂，毫不客气地咬了一口：“中场休息不准玩花样。”  
话音刚落，情潮再次不约而至，熟悉的热流涌向小腹，泛滥的汁水开始涌出沾湿了肉刃，光一下子就瘫软在奥尔什方身上。  
抓着奶团的手掌烫得她奶尖发痒，恨不得再被揉捏几回，被抓着的手臂牵引到胸前，涨疼的乳尖小石子般嗝着掌心，维埃拉少女侧过头伸出小巧的舌尖勾勒精灵的唇线，发出哀求的低喃：“痒……”  
作恶的手指揪了揪挺立的奶尖，奥尔什方把大腿分开了些，从上往下看，少女浸湿的毛发在乳沟中若隐若现，他张开嘴把讨好自己的唇舌卷进去，贪婪地搜刮彼此口中津液。  
分身已经被纤细的手指握住，几下套弄就充血挺立，生机勃勃。  
抓住乳肉揉捏玩弄着，手指夹住顶端挺立的奶尖，大拇指在上面刮擦按压，粗涨的肉棒被握紧了几分。  
舌头被顶住推开，少女微阖着眼帘眼神迷离地盯着他，似乎满眼只能看到这个男人：“奥尔什方……”声音近似叹息，唇上落下一个轻浅的吻。  
真是……奥尔什方伸手摁住光的后脑勺，狠狠撕咬着那块口感颇佳的唇肉，铁锈的味道在舌尖蔓延，宣示着他的占有。  
空闲的右手摩擦着分开了柔嫩敏感的花瓣，直接将两根手指插了进去，里面温热潮湿，前几次灌进的精水一直含着，混淆着蜜液顺着手指缓缓流出。  
“我的床单被你弄湿了怎么办？”精灵伸手，用指尖将接住的液体往少女嘴里送。  
柔软的舌尖卷住手指，吮吸到红肿的唇挂着乳白的液体，下半身被纤指轻点马眼，欲望晕红了眼角：“用小奥尔什方，堵起来。”  
是男人都忍不了这样的话，奥尔什方掐着光结实的臀部把人托起，硬挺的性器对准了温暖潮湿的穴口，光一口手撑着奥尔什方膝盖，一手撑开花穴，让性器缓缓地吃进去一截，随即泄了手上力气借着重量狠狠地撞进深处。  
奥尔什方也没闲着，一手掐着光的腰配合她起伏，一手用力把玩着奶团，又是一记深顶，紧绷的小腹被抚过反复摩挲，碾压着敏感的花心。  
“啊啊……不要……”光最受不了他做这个，身体被性器撑得满满涨涨，酸麻的快感从小腹绵绵不断蔓延到四肢百骸，“呃啊……别顶……不要这个……”  
“不行。”奥尔什方残忍拒绝，还惩罚似的重重撞了下花心，强势地顶开层层叠叠蠕动着的媚肉，享受着甬道绞紧的强烈吮吸，“嗯……好……我要被你……夹爆了……猜猜……这次我能让你吹几次？”  
奥尔什方的话令光不由地心生了恐惧，挣扎着支起身让灼热硬挺的阳具抽出半截就要逃脱，却被身后挺直腰杆的精灵反关节缠住了身体拽了回来。  
“呜……”横暴的撞击令她几近崩溃，小腹被顶起明显的轮廓，眼前显出一片白茫茫的光景，潮湿的甬道难以克制地痉挛起来，光抽噎着泣出声来，“不……奥尔什方……不要……”  
“你要的……光……”平日温柔热情的精灵在性事里是不可一世的暴君，只允许顺从不容反驳，他不玩在边缘徘徊的把戏，永远瞄准了致命点攻击，哪怕是武力值能暴打蛮神的英雄也无法从这样的进攻中脱身，“嗯……真紧……再吃下点……听话……”  
花穴抽搐地绞紧撑满了甬道的阳具，被快感冲昏头脑的少女已经没有力气，只能紧紧瘫在精灵怀里任由他钉死在性器上，任由他啃咬耳朵把玩胸乳，汗水、唾液、还有被精灵故意抹上的花汁弄得长耳的皮毛湿漉漉的，她也反抗不了了，半昏半睡地随着身后的顶弄摇曳。  
高潮如巨浪一般接连不断地迎头打来，光哆嗦着身子夹紧体内的东西，已经吹了两次的花穴依然在饥渴不已的索取，渴望得到那股浓稠的体液，能浇灭烧灼着她的焚心欲火。  
奥尔什方两天里一直遵照医嘱，让光两三次的高潮后再插入浇灌，灌进了精水也得堵着，制造孕育的错觉，甬道里的高热已经退去，他也就不吝啬让自己爽快一回。  
吻去落到脸颊的泪水，在翘挺的臀上掴出了一声脆响，滑腻柔韧的手感令人爱不释手，精灵游刃有余地享用着怀里的温香软肉，舍不得那么快射给她，终究是逼到人呜咽着哭求了。  
“呜呜……奥尔什方……射进来……”情事里少有的真情实感的珍视对待与亲密缠绵蛊惑了光的神志，妄念脱口而出，“射给我……呜……我给……给你生宝宝……”  
光似乎是听到一声咒骂的脏话，那是她不曾听到过精灵会说的俚语，唇被用力封住，舌尖的纠缠比先前激烈不少，反复啃咬搅拌，背脊紧贴胸膛，两个人如雷的心跳声逐渐达到同步。  
光醒来时已是傍晚，夕阳的余晖映在了枕边弄醒了她，情潮已退，两天里布满了粘液的身体被打理干爽，严严实实地捂在温暖的被窝里。  
房门咯吱一声打开，青发精灵带着食物跟衣服进来，看到某只兔子拉起被子只露出一双蓝眼睛，眼噜噜地盯着他，奥尔什方不禁笑弯了眉眼，俯下身拉下轻吻唇：“我拿了王冠蛋糕。”  
“不错，蛋糕归我，王冠归你。”  
  
千年皇都，伊修加德。  
阿图瓦雷尔从圣雷马诺大圣堂出来时他的随从早已等候在旁递上外套：“阿图瓦雷尔少爷，奥尔什方阁下已经到伯爵府了，管家出发到大审门等候客人们，家主请您早些回去。”他下意识抬头看了下天空，灰压压的乌云屯聚在远处的天际线，大概傍晚时分就会来到伊修加德，掀起足以淹没城市下层的鹅毛大雪。  
五年前降临的第七灵灾后遗症依然困扰着这个战火连天的国家，库尔札斯大部分地区化作冻土，西部高地通往中央高地的道路永久冰封，自那之后伊修加德就没见过春天，红情绿意的描写只存在于诗篇里了。  
“家里给客人的礼物准备好了吗？晚餐准备了什么？”穿好外套，阿图瓦雷尔缓步走回终末要塞，随口问起了准备的菜色，听到他的问题随从似乎很高兴，激动得脸红，滔滔不绝地介绍着菜色。  
家里似乎恨不得把伊修加德的全部美味佳肴都堆上桌来待客，也对，毕竟那位可是把皇都从维刹普巨龙之口救下的英雄冒险者，阿图瓦雷尔不禁走了神。  
为了阻挡进攻云廊的邪龙子嗣，神殿骑士团和各家骑兵团连番作战伤亡惨重，冰之巫女还伺机破坏了大审门的魔法障壁，总骑士长艾默里克不得不带着苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安前往拂晓血盟求援。  
通过拂晓血盟向艾欧泽亚其他三国求援被拒的事情早已被艾默里克告知四大贵族，拂晓血盟却愿意派遣他们最强战力集结冒险者部队驰援伊修加德，再加上之前救了弗朗塞尔和讨伐异端者的事情，这份恩情福尔唐家自然铭记在心。  
他的左腿在那次保卫战中受伤骨折了，虽然经过医师治疗已经恢复，然而阴霾天气里阿图瓦雷尔还是感觉受伤的位置在隐隐作痛。  
虽然对方可能不知道，他也没跟家里袒露此事，然而阿图瓦雷尔依然记得那记惊天袭来的火球，狰狞的双足飞龙瞬时化作焦黑的尸体，强大的法师在锋利的龙爪下救了因伤动弹不得的他。  
他记得对方的眼神，冷静又警惕，却又因战意兴奋得熠熠生辉，漫天战火似乎都成了她的背景，衬托着这位战士的强大，耀眼得过分。  
维埃拉少女穿着厚重的棉衣，敏捷地游走在巨龙脚下，口中咏唱不断，与她的同伴们机动变换着进攻方式阻止巨龙前进的步伐，为加农炮与拘束器的开启争取了不少时间，还顺带从邪龙眷属的攻击中救下骑兵们。  
是的，他记得，阿图瓦雷尔不动声色地瞥了眼兴奋中的随从，这孩子的哥哥是福尔唐家骑兵团的一员，同样参加了那次皇都保卫战，看来也是救命之恩。  
“听说客人喜欢吃甜的，管家还向博雷尔子爵家请教了索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕的做法，对了，还做了冻雾鸡尾酒，我听艾因哈特家的人说，以前还有维埃拉族住在库尔札斯的时候她们会跟钢卫塔的守卫交易这个……”  
维埃拉族本就是热爱温暖湿润的种族，灵灾后严寒的库尔札斯留不住住民，为数不多的维埃拉族纷纷迁徙到了绿意盎然的黑衣森林，他确实有五年多没见过维埃拉族了，阿图瓦雷尔想起少女面对战斗也恨不得把厚衣服都穿上的模样，突然感觉距离近了着。  
“乌尔达哈那群人是不是傻的，居然诬陷那位士阁下刺杀娜娜莫女王，真是莫名其妙的罪名……”平日里偷听的八卦不小心脱口而出，随从忽地清醒过来，连忙闭嘴，小心地看了眼阿图瓦雷尔，喃喃转移了话题。  
阿图瓦雷尔自然是清楚此事的，毕竟是奥尔什方亲自回了府里，以巨龙首指挥官的名义向福尔唐家家主和继承人做了汇报与请求，请求为拂晓血盟的幸存者提供政治避难。  
拂晓幸存者们背负的是一个国家发布的通缉令，而那场宴会上代表伊修加德的神殿骑士团团长又因战事提前离开，真相无人知晓，除了那场保卫战让他们了解了对方的战力，其他事情一概不知。  
更何况是……做的担保。  
阿图瓦雷尔面色不渝，他与奥尔什方之间的别扭已久，亲时代的纠葛导致了他与奥尔什方的相处维持在家主与骑士的关系最好，然而父亲并不是这种想法，毕竟他俩也曾经亲如兄弟。  
那场汇报跟商议持续了一天，奥尔什方几次被他追问指责到就要甩袖离开，却又强力压制住脾气，似乎有什么在他后面追赶着，不把人放到皇都里他不得安心一般。  
让被通缉的盟友作为客人进入皇都这一举动牵扯到福尔唐家在伊修加德的名誉与地位，其政治意义远远大于私人情义，无数双贪婪的眼睛盯着风口浪尖的福尔唐家，他们容不得一丝错误。  
而奥尔什方的描述里太多的形容词也让人……即使为对方所救，阿图瓦雷尔都觉得有些言过其实。  
福尔唐伯爵终究是同意了让他们以福尔唐家贵客的名义进入皇都，得到这一点头，奥尔什方连晚饭都顾不上就快马加鞭地冲回了巨龙首。  
放任思绪的结果就是阿图瓦雷尔险些在自家门口一头撞上来回踱步的奥尔什方，少爷，阁下，冰冷的敬称尴尬的招呼，仓促的点头后他加快了进屋的脚步。  
进屋前一刻，阿图瓦雷尔悄悄回头看了眼他的异母兄弟，如此迫不及待到要在门口等候对方的到来……  
阿图瓦雷尔皱了眉头，若有所思。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果我说我写那么多哥哥的戏份是因为想写NTR……


	5. 窝边草再吃几回

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基友说，再不睡就没机会了  
>  深以为然。  
>  所以再搞两次play再内啥……  
>  dirty talk警告

  
“啁——”  
尖锐的鹰唳划破长空，远处附和般传来邪龙后裔的嘶鸣，凄厉得令人头皮发麻。  
沉重的铠甲踩得积雪刷刷作响，光收回眺望黑铁大桥的目光，看向站到她身边的阿图瓦雷尔，强忍着哆嗦问：“你们清点完了？”  
维埃拉姑娘穿着蓝狐皮毛做的厚实防寒衣物依然冷得瑟瑟发抖，坚挺直立的兔耳使得她无法带上一般的帽子，只能随着呼啸的冷风一摇一摇地晃动。  
五年前的灵灾让库尔札斯西部高地变成了冰天雪地的地方，也让皇都对这里失去了掌控，成了异端者的聚集区，即使有心收回失地，残酷的气候也让人有心无力。  
狄兰达尔家在让拂晓幸存者进入皇都一事中的沉默是有条件的，传说中的光之战士必须参与对抗异端者的行动。然而再强大的冒险者也不可能拥有百分百的胜利，福尔唐伯爵再三思索，决定以福尔唐家的任务为借口，让他的继承人一起踏入政敌的地盘。  
一旦出现需要支援的情况，冒险者是没办法调动驻军的，然而阿图瓦雷尔可以。  
他明白自己的作用是让对方投鼠忌器， 可阿图瓦雷尔在听完光的汇报后依旧惊出一身冷汗，在援兵到达只需封锁周边进行拦截勘察的时候，维埃拉姑娘一个人在基地里面对众多异端者乃至他们的头目冰之巫女。  
让女士只身涉险，让客人身处绝境，即使对方是实力非凡的光之战士，能以一当百全歼敌人，但阿图瓦雷尔还是羞愧不已。  
光眨眨眼，有点明白奥尔什方对他这位兄长的评价为什么是“老派贵族骑士”了，向来写作直言不讳读作口无遮拦的维埃拉姑娘难得揣摩起了用词：“嗯……你们来得很及时，冰之巫女察觉到了你们的到来才没有用同归于尽的方法击杀我。”顺手带过她故意放跑人家的事情。  
哦……她似乎又说错话了……看着阿图瓦雷尔的脸色似乎更黑了些，光明智地选择闭嘴。  
收拾完战场，一行人回到回隼巢休整，光下了陆行鸟后马上缩到火堆边狂搓耳朵，完全没注意阿图瓦雷尔特地避开其他人与雷德沃尔德商议事情。  
回到皇都，迎接他们的是一顿丰盛的晚宴和温暖舒适的热水澡，伯爵府里的壁炉常年燃烧着，好好泡个澡果然是解除战斗疲累的不二法宝，光惬意地在床上翻滚起来。  
奥尔什方没来真是太可惜了……索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕?真的好好吃，完全吃不腻……光砸吧一下嘴，回味着饭后甜点的香甜，一阵有节律的敲门声传来：“阁下，请问你休息了吗？”  
是阿图瓦雷尔。光赶紧站起来稍微整理一下凌乱的衣服，拢了拢头发才去打开门，换回了伊修加德大衣的黑发精灵先是弯腰欠身行礼，然后表情严肃地向她郑重地道歉：“明天一早我就将您的功绩与父亲报告后报给教皇厅，请容我再次向你表示感谢。另外，我还有一件事想要和你道歉。”  
光按捺住自己后退一步的念头，等待着阿图瓦雷尔后面的话，只是对话的走向出乎了她的意料：“……因为推荐你的是那个家伙……奥尔什方。奥尔什方其实是我同父异母的弟弟……”  
阿图瓦雷尔忐忑着小心观察光的表情，少女只有在听到他说奥尔什方是父亲“唯一的错误”时张了张嘴像是想反驳，却又咽下话语等他说完。  
她知道……奥尔什方告诉了她……突然意识到这个事实，阿图瓦雷尔不禁攥紧了拳，他们关系的密切程度超出他的想象。他回房时脸色一定很难看，管家甚至让男仆端来了安神的药茶。  
阿图瓦雷尔顾不上贵族姿态地瘫在沙发上，今天他的行为实在太过糟糕，直到现在战斗带来的激荡才消散掉，他捏着鼻梁，开始反思自己趁着那股莫名的劲头去找光是否正确的决定。  
一旦冷静下来，阿图瓦雷尔立刻极为理智地认识到了自己是冲动了，然而结果并非全坏，跟他想做的事情并非冲突。他要把发现并成功摧毁异端者基地的战果作为光之战士的功绩上报给教皇厅，这事也得到了雷德沃尔德队长的许诺愿意为之证明，接下来需要的是得到家主的同意。  
光之战士以为是他们的常规操作，不知道这是福尔唐家为她增加的筹码。阿图瓦雷尔想起他饭后事先与阿尔菲诺谈及此事，莱韦耶勒尔少爷向他郑重道谢的举动，虽然是无偿付出的善意，依然希望对方能看到。  
明明都已经安排好，可还是感觉不安稳，阿图瓦雷尔感觉心里一直悬着，躺下床，思考着第二天要做的事情，迷迷糊糊地向哈罗妮祷告，保佑埃马内兰明天能表现好点。  
他果然不能抱希望，不出意外就是万幸，他亲爱的弟弟永远有意外，艾因哈特家士兵来急报埃马内兰被瓦努族抓走时，向来淡定自持的福尔唐伯爵甚至不小心砸了他喜爱的茶杯。  
安抚父亲，指挥家仆送走士兵，让来汇报近期巨龙首战况的奥尔什方去支援，阿图瓦雷尔有条不紊地安排着事情，最后他挥手让全部人退出书房，一个人端坐在沙发上，等待下一步消息。管家贴心地端来茶，后退到门口静候着召唤。  
他有无数的理由可以说服父亲说服自己去救援，可是阿图瓦雷尔明白他不能去，只能留在原地被漫长的等待逼得临近发疯。  
期待、不安，希冀、惶恐，纷乱的情绪在家族士兵送回的消息里得到终结，奥尔什方直接找到受邀前来皇都指导飞空艇技术升级的西德求助，他们成功接应到了救出埃马内兰的光之战士一行，还发现了新蛮神的动态。  
这还真是……阿图瓦雷尔猛搓一把脸，快步走出书房：“让我们去迎接功臣归来。”  
会客厅里，奥诺鲁瓦拿着毛巾对埃马内兰围追堵截要给他擦干净身上的尘土，阿图瓦雷尔左右四顾：“光之战士阁下呢？”  
“他们说他们明天再回来！”一听到哥哥问起当事人，掌握了第一手八卦的埃马内兰满脸通红地挥舞着手，兴奋得像一只准备冲锋的长颈鹿，“原来他们是那种关系！”  
那种关系？什么关系？阿图瓦雷尔皱着眉，等待弟弟迫不及待的话语，隔着一层纸张，真相似乎就在后面了。  
“搭档她亲了奥尔什方！在西德先生的飞空艇上！太浪漫了！我也要跟拉妮艾特这样约会！”  
靴子落地。  
  
奥尔什方在九霄云舍包了一间长期客房。  
在册封成骑士后，奥尔什方就彻底告别了伯爵府，厌恶他至极的夫人第一时间清干净他在福尔唐家存在过的痕迹，奥尔什方劝阻了伯爵。直到夫人逝世，伯爵在一次例行汇报后留他吃饭过夜，奥尔什方才知道他的房间回来了，然而已经没有必要。  
旅店提前帮生好了炉火，奥尔什方从浴室里出来只穿着单薄的内衬，他把自己洗得很干净，也许是水温有点高，也可能是太用力，精灵苍白的皮肤有些泛红，蓝晶晶的眼睛满是雀跃。  
飞空艇上，光望向他时，奥尔什方心跳突然加快了，陡然升起一股紧张的情绪，可他完全没有想到，他的女孩会那么……那么多次热情的拥抱，缠绵的亲吻，都没有比飞空艇上的飞扑更令他心生欢喜。  
他的光。  
奥尔什方摁耐着自己有些焦躁不安又微妙的忐忑，思考起当时船上几个人的反应……按埃马内兰的大嘴巴程度，今晚整个伯爵府都会知道他俩的关系，父亲会警告所有人不能泄露这事，西德先生也不是多嘴的人，小范围里暴露不是问题……  
“咚咚——”敲门声响起，像是在胸腔上敲击的鼓，敲中他的心跳，拉回了奥尔什方跑远了的思绪，“客房服务，您点的晚餐到了。”  
奥尔什方没有多想，打开门正想接过侍者送来的东西，却因为眼前笑颜盈盈的少女稍愣了一下，控制不住嘴角上翘：“我记得我没有点这种客房服务。”  
光挑高眉头，醋意使她稍稍用了力，一巴掌按到奥尔什方胸前，把人往房间里推去，脚后跟向后一脚踹上门：“这位老爷看来很清楚是什么客房服务啊？”  
掌心下是结实微鼓的肌肉，手感甚好，光像是衡量眼前人的要报什么价位，用挑剔的眼神把奥尔什方上下打量，又摸了两把才想着收回手。  
精灵弯弯嘴角，抓住光往回手的手摁了回胸膛，隔着柔软的布料，坚挺的凸起膈着掌心，强有力的心跳难以忽视。  
他的头发都还没有干，微湿的青发半耷拉着遮住奥尔什方的额头，映着火光的蓝眼睛凝视着眼前人的目光过于凶狠，仿佛已经扒光了衣服把人来回舔了一遍。  
心脏失了控砰砰跳得贼快，热意从胸口一直爬到了头顶，晕红了脸颊，晕眩了头脑。她肯定是中暑了！光催眠着自己，丝毫不顾漫天飞雪的伊修加德压根不见烈日不合逻辑的事实。  
她在飞空艇上不顾一切扑向这个男人亲吻他，还能用激战后肾上腺激素分泌过旺说服自己，现在呢？美色惑人？承认吧，她就是对这个男人神魂颠倒不可自拔了。  
精灵的唇有些起皮，舌头尝到了点汗水的味道，唇与齿纠缠在一起，啧啧水声在蜡烛燃烧的味道里分外清晰。  
奥尔什方顺着光推搡的举动，半推半就地坐到床边，双手却是毫不客气地从敞开的下摆摸到了大衣底下。  
明媚的姑娘眼睛里都是戏谑，按住他探索的手掌，甜如蜜糖地娇声道：“客人不要心急呀~”  
衣扣自己一颗颗解开，宽厚的大掌也顺着身体的曲线上移到领口，漂亮的莹蓝大衣落地开出一朵花。  
艾欧泽亚最大的销金窟——金蝶游乐场他在往来的冒险者口中早有耳温，也听到过对里面曼妙兔女郎无数的赞美，可真当出现在眼前时……奥尔什方的喉结来回滚动，人僵直着坐在床沿说不出话。  
高高托起的丰腴在黑色的皮衣里晃动，纤细迷人的腰肢扭出魅惑的弧度，黑色的网袜修饰着匀称不骨感的长腿，在那之上，是堪堪遮住秘密花园的三角形布料和圆呼呼的白色毛球。  
扳回一城……光似乎看出他的紧张，唇边挂着促狭的笑意，不紧不慢地走近，单膝压到奥尔什方双腿之间，隔着衣料，似有似无地触碰着精灵最私密的地方。  
“客人还满意吗？您的耳朵红了。”有些冰冷的手指轻轻触碰精灵的耳尖，顺着颈脖划过，从容不迫地一寸寸收紧衣领，把人牵引到面前。  
吻从鼻尖落到奥尔什方干涩的唇，舌尖长驱直入，纠缠一起，那么用力，好似要把彼此都吞噬干净。  
宽松的睡衣令光极为容易就摸到她要的东西，宽厚胸膛的凸起被她揉捏玩弄到充血，顺着紧实腹肌而下，拉开裤头，已经兴奋不已的性器迫不及待地跳到手心里，因为快感而溢出了的透明的液体随着抚慰被涂抹开来，硕长的茎体覆上了一层薄薄的水光。  
奥尔什方微微喘着气，解开兔女郎装扮的蝴蝶领，鼓励似的揉捏着光的后颈，嘴里卷着舌尖舍不得放开，舒适的叹慰堵在喉咙里破碎得不成调子。  
顶开他恋恋不舍的唇舌，光亲腻地琢吻奥尔什方的下巴，摇晃不稳地站起身，在他微微分开的腿间跪好。房间的地板上铺着厚重的熊皮，显而易见是奥尔什方的战利品，粗糙的皮毛穿过稀疏的网袜，蹭得光有点痒。  
这是做什……艳红的舌尖舔上粗壮的柱体，轻轻含住激动吐露前液的端头，一瞬间，奥尔什方连呼吸都止住了。  
舌头灵巧地在冠状沟来回舔弄，然后含着顶端一点点小幅度的吞吐着，奥尔什方撑起身子，伸手揉弄着他一直窥视着的长耳朵，沉闷的呻吟声随着粗喘的呼吸时不时溢出来。  
腥咸的味道填满口腔，每一次吞吐在脸颊边都撑出暧昧的轮廓，光控制不住自己口中的津液，总会下意识的做出吸吮的动作来，这种温吞的刺激侍弄得奥尔什方更加兴奋，性器也胀大了一圈。  
这下子光实在是吞不下了，只能吐出来，沿着性器上微微突起的筋脉来舔弄，她做爱口交的经历屈指可数，实在是做不来深喉这种高难度动作。  
奥尔什方眼神闪烁，弯下腰怜爱地摩挲着光红透了的唇瓣，然后俯下身撑开皮衣，滚烫的掌心抚上软绵的椒乳，肆意揉捏，挺立的奶尖更是被连连揪扭。  
挺了挺下身，肿胀的性器蹭了光一脸黏糊糊的前液，精灵低下头，灼热的气息打在她的耳廓：“奶头都立起来了，那么骚的奶子什么时候能吸出奶？”  
少女湿漉漉的眼睛里满是要溢出来的情欲，她解开胸口的一颗暗扣，托起细滑的双乳夹住剑拔弩张的凶器：“奶子还没有奶，客人能先喂我吗？”  
粗壮性器的青筋迅速爆起，尺寸涨得更可怖了，精灵控制不住手上力量，狠狠地骚刮起红肿了的奶尖：“这么浪……奶子得多吃几次才治得了你的痒。”  
被铠甲保护得很好的前胸皮肤细腻，很快被粗壮的性器给磨得泛起暧昧的红痕，奥尔什方舔了舔唇，光是看着那片蜜色包裹着自己的凶器，就足够让人热血沸腾了。  
虽然奶尖被揉捏得很舒服，但是扰人的巨物直亘在胸前并不好受，每一下用力抽插都直顶到光的唇边，前液腥咸的味道渗到了舌上。一不做二不休，她直接伸出舌头，一下一下配合着抽插，舌尖舔舐起冠顶，发出啧啧的水声。  
显然这行为过了火，奥尔什方忍不住张开手用力揉掐了几下那丰满的胸脯，印下一片情色的艳红，极其勾人。侧过身把肿胀的兄弟从那片绵软撤出——这需要极其大自制力——他用力把人拉起，盛在怀里一寸寸挼搓，从腰侧到背部，把强大又美丽的光之战士一点点揉软，变成专属于奥尔什方的乖巧兔子。  
唇舌被暧昧又色情地细细品尝，舌尖互相舔舐纠缠着，奥尔什方把最后一点连接着的暗扣解开，一个又一个轻柔的吻沿着脖颈落到胸前。被欺负了半天的乳珠含在嘴里又吮又咬地折磨，快感勾得光本能地把身体往后缩，却又躲不开背后色情地揉捏着她屁股的手掌。  
“你今天，好凶哦……”光有些不满地嘟哝道，呼吸乱得一塌糊涂。  
“你喜欢啊……”奥尔什方嘴里含糊不清地回应着，一把撕裂不咋结实的网袜，细滑的大腿根便暴露出来，从侧方勾进已经含了一汪水的蜜地，温热的软肉立马黏黏糊糊地吮吸起这个强硬的不速之客。  
粗糙的手指压着花珠来回碾了几下，涌出的淫水顺着深入的两指流到了掌心，光拥紧了奥尔什方簌簌地发着抖，她说不出话，房间里太热了，脑子里轰隆隆的，情热要把她烤化了，连扣着精灵背部的手指缝里都是汗：“我好热……奥尔什方……”  
顺着胸口沟壑滑落的薄汗被一一舔干，奥尔什方又回头咬她乳尖，手上毫不客气地扒掉半湿的皮裤，粗壮狰狞的性器埋进湿漉漉的腿缝里，来回狠狠碾了几下红肿的花唇后撞进了软穴。  
突如其来的狠干逼得光爆出一声惊愕又渴求的尖叫，接着呻吟就止不住了：“呃，啊……！唔……呜呜！奥……奥尔什方……”腰肢被禁锢着挣脱不得，屁股被按着就往那根粗棒子上顶，一下又一下重重地凿开火热紧绞的内壁，每一下操弄都在身体里炸开了火花，噼里啪啦地炸得她浑身发麻。  
紧绷的身体带动着内壁细微地搐动着，兴奋的肉道恋恋不舍地啜吸着他，爽得奥尔什方忍不住低喘出声，他迷恋又贪婪地亲吻着怀里的姑娘，无法克制不住地快速挺动着下身：“你里面好湿……被玩奶子是不是很享受？”  
“呜……”反复舔卷着嘴里的软舌，光控制不住自己被快感折磨出的呻吟，结合处随著抽查的动作不断有粘稠的淫水挤出，浸湿了两人腿间茂密的丛林，最后顺着身体的起伏动作滑落，把床铺也弄出一片糟糕的湿滑。  
“唔……好棒……你要夹死我……”奥尔什方感受到少女腹部的抽搐，眼神凶戾，进出的动作越来越粗暴，舌头贴在她颈窝上又吸又舔，火热的手掌下是那两团柔腻挺翘的半圆，要先揉得发红，再大力掰开，然后再狠狠地拍打几下，“放松！吃那么紧，在飞空艇上就在想了吧？！”  
“啊……太深了……奥尔什方……”光昏昏沉沉地摇着头，嘴里含糊不清地反驳奥尔什方下流的话语，然而理智在磅礴的情欲中挣扎着，如同要戳穿她肚皮一样的顶撞彻底吞噬了她最后一丝清明，她控制不住绷紧了身子，止不住吞咬的花穴都要变成精灵粗壮肉刃的形状了。  
啜泣变成了浪叫哭喊，快感沿着每一根血管流淌，简直要把人从里到外都弄酥掉，快乐得脚趾头都在发麻，白光在一个瞬间轰然爆炸开来，耳朵里嗡地一声后，光听见自己嘶哑的哭声：“奥尔什方……呜呜呜……我要……射给我……要宝宝……”  
这样的话语过于刺激了，奥尔什方死死箍紧了怀中的身躯，张嘴堵上那双让他神魂颠倒的唇，不再留情地抽送顶弄，一段销魂的收缩挤压后，精灵爽快至极地交出了种子。  
将已经陷入昏厥的恋人抱进怀里，奥尔什方温柔地亲吻啃咬她的唇，拿过床边脱下的衣料，草草地给两个人擦拭一下身体就相拥着滚进床铺。  
被窝里，奥尔什方的手掌忍不住轻轻盖住恋人平坦的小腹，他带了私心没有给光清理，是不是可以有个妄想？


End file.
